


The Heart of a Lion

by mariothellama



Series: The Lion King [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessing Feelings, Cuddling and Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Marco in a furry lion costume, Talking About The Future, Wanting the same thing but being scared to say it, becoming a couple?, stroking and touching, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco and Erik have been together since their first passionate encounter at a costume party. They've spent many wonderful nights with each other. They've had a lot of sex. But both of them want more, so much more. Who will be the first one to admit it? And maybe that lion costume might just come in handy again?A sequel to 'The Truth Inside'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My very dear Blue_Night
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY (again!) Well you had to have some Durmeus in human form as a birthday gift as well! ;-) I hope you like this, which was written especially for you as you will see. I couldn't resist letting Erik finally get to play with Marco in that lion costume after all. And maybe it will help them to discuss how they feel about each other?

It was early morning on Saturday the 18th of March, the first day of the international break. Erik would have given anything for Marco not to be injured, for him finally to be able to play for his country again, but since sadly that wasn’t possible he was secretly hoping that Marco might want to spend Erik’s rare couple of days off with him.

A few weeks had gone by since the costume party where they’d made the mutual discovery that their feelings for each other went beyond those usual for friends and teammates, but Erik wasn’t sure what kind of relationship Marco wanted with him, or even if he did indeed want a relationship. They’d had sex, a lot of sex – the best sex of Erik’s life if he was being honest – but he wanted more than that, so much more.

It was the other things, the little things, that had meant as much to him: the nights they’d spent together curled up close in Marco’s huge bed; the space Marco had cleared for him in his bathroom; the drawer and closet space he’d freed up ‘because it would be much easier if Erik didn’t have to bring everything from home every time he stayed the night’.

There was something strangely intimate, something comfortingly domestic, in the idea of their socks and underwear tumbling about together in Marco’s washing machine. But nothing had been said out loud and Erik had been afraid to broach the subject, unwilling to risk bursting the fragile bubble of his romantic hopes and dreams. He wanted more, but he didn’t want to push too hard to quickly and risk scaring Marco off.

Erik snuggled closer to Marco’s sleep-warm body, which felt just so good next to him, luxuriating in this precious, peaceful, cosy moment together between waking up and having to get up. He would gladly wake up like this every morning. Last night had been special, the first night that they’d spent with each other without having sex. Not that sex was a problem – Erik was young, fit and almost constantly horny, while Marco was indescribably gorgeous and desirable, not to mention hot – but spending the night together without having sex surely meant that this was more than sex? If that made any kind of crazy sense!

It had been late by the time they had left the stadium after the match last night. Erik had been longing to spend time alone with Marco since he had slept in his own flat the previous evening, as he always did before a game. But he’d known that he was exhausted and badly needed to rest. They had won, albeit only just, but it had been a nervy and hard-fought victory, not exactly a performance to be proud off.

But all that counted right now was the three points and bed. Erik badly needed his bed. And that was why his heart had leapt with joy when Marco had come up behind him in the car park and whispered in his ear, asking him to come home with him, just to spend the night together, nothing more.

Erik hoped he wasn’t clutching at straws, but he wanted to imagine that Marco had needed the comfort of his presence as much as he’d needed Marco’s.

And now he was lying here with his head pillowed on Marco’s chest, absentmindedly stroking over the arms and chest of his lover. Marco was making faint, satisfied murmuring noises that suddenly reminded Erik of how much he had wanted to pet Marco and make him purr when he saw him in the lion costume. He chuckled quietly at the memory, not least because in a roundabout way it was that lion costume which had led him here to Marco’s arms.

‘What are you giggling about, Erik?’ Marco asked sleepily.

And Erik was so happy and relaxed that he confessed the truth. ‘I was remembering you in that lion costume in the fancy dress shop, just before you made me try on that pornographic gladiator outfit. I mean, of course you looked seriously hot as Batman, but there was just something about you dressed as huge, cuddly lion. I wanted to hug you and stroke your fur until you started to purr.’ Erik could tell that his cheeks had flushed pink at this admission, but he wasn’t one bit ashamed of his desire to want to stroke and pet Marco.

Marco turned round, looking at Erik with a thoughtful expression on his face. ‘Well … em … I might have had that lion costume repaired … just in case it came in handy again. I could go and put it on if you’d like.’

Erik could swear that Marco was blushing too, but he had to admit that he kind of liked the idea, so he just nodded, his throat suddenly too dry to speak.

‘Why don’t you go and make yourself comfortable while I change?’ Marco kissed Erik quickly on the forehead before springing out of bed, whistling cheerfully as he went.

Erik came out of the bathroom to find Marco coming back into the room. And yes, he really was dressed as a lion! If Marco in a lion suit had been cute and a little bit sexy in the costume hire shop, here in Marco’s bedroom it was definitely much more sexy than cute, probably because Erik was naked and he was 100% sure that Marco was also naked under the furry fabric.

Marco gave a loud growl, prancing about playing at being a lion for a bit, before motioning with his paw towards Erik, opening his arms, inviting Erik to come to him and be enveloped in a huge lion hug. Erik was quite taken aback at just how good this felt. Each and every inch of his bare skin was caressed by soft, golden lion fur, while underneath he could feel every curve, every hard line, of the strongly-muscled planes of Marco’s body as his own personal lion held him in a tight embrace.

‘Shall we go and lie down?’ a voice whispered seductively in his ear, purring softly.

Marco lay down on the bed and Erik snuggled close against him, wrapping an arm and a leg around his very own life-sized cuddly toy.

Erik had wanted to make Marco purr, but he felt more like purring himself as Marco started to stroke him, soothingly and rhythmically. And then he sensed the fluffy tip of Marco’s tail trailing its way over his body. He giggled as it tickled the back of his neck, but his giggles turned to soft sighs of pleasure as Marco traced the lines of the muscles of his back and shoulders over and over again. And fuck, it felt good as the lion tail caressed him up and down the line of his spine. Erik couldn’t help himself from moaning and arching his back in exactly the same way he did when Marco was making love to him.

‘This is really rather quite kinky,’ he giggled.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ Marco asked, pausing for a moment.

‘No,’ breathed Erik, ‘it feels good. As in really, really good.’

He buried his face into Marco’s fur, trying in vain to stifle his moans and groans as Marco set about seriously trying to turn him on. The questing tip of the lion’s tail ventured further, stroking over the round, ripe curves of Erik’s ass, tickling him in the sensitive spot where his buttocks met his thighs. Erik twisted his hand deep into Marco’s fur at that, shifting his body to give his lion better access to his inner thighs, groaning loudly as the furry fabric ghosted over his balls.

He was hard by now, achingly hard, and he could feel Marco’s own arousal poking against his thigh. Erik instinctively rubbed himself against Marco, biting his lip at how good his bare cock felt slipping and sliding against the fur. He needed Marco to do something desperately or he would end up coming all over the lion costume and that might just be a little bit too kinky for Erik’s taste.

‘Marco … I need … please … ’ he moaned, unable to form a coherent sentence anymore.

‘Of course,’ answered Marco, understanding exactly what Erik needed him to do.

Erik felt suddenly cold and alone without the comfort of his furry lion, but he arranged himself on the bed to look like suitably alluring prey, sitting with his weight supported behind him on his arms, his legs stretched out in front, one leg bent seductively at the knee. He watched enthralled as Marco freed himself from the lion suit, before stalking to the bed with a low, lustful growl.

His Marco looked even more like a lion like this, like a glorious predator, strong and powerful, with his mane of golden hair glowing in the morning light. Erik shivered in anticipation of his touch as Marco leaned forward to kiss him, but Marco drew back from the kiss, looking at Erik with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

***

Marco was suddenly uncertain. These last few weeks with Erik had been amazing, everything he’d dreamed of. Before they had got together, he’d thought that Erik might be shy and reserved when they finally made love. But while Erik might have been circumspect about showing off his body in public, in private with Marco he was open and relaxed and incredibly hot, passionate and sexy. The sex was unbelievable and Marco wanted Erik more than any man he’d ever known. Erik was truly beautiful, the most beautiful man Marco had ever seen, even if that was a strange word to use about another man.

But they had never really talked about how they felt about each other, about what they wanted. And Marco wanted more, far more than just occasionally welcoming Erik into his bed. He had tried to make Erik feel welcome in his home and the time they spent together was precious to him. He’d wondered if he was being selfish last night in wanting Erik to stay over - he could see how tired he was - although he’d dared to hope that being with him might have helped Erik to relax and sleep soundly after such a stressful game.

But in the end he’d needed Erik so badly last night that he’d risked asking him to stay over, even though they were both so worn out that all they were able to do was curl up together and go to sleep, which had been perfect, exactly what Marco had craved. Erik had seemed so happy about the suggestion that it had given Marco hope that this was about more than just sex for him as well.

Marco had choked back telling Erik how he felt so many times, scared of losing what they had by overwhelming Erik with his feelings. But he couldn’t do it any longer. He didn’t want to just have sex with Erik, he wanted to make love to him. And that meant being brave enough to tell Erik how he felt.

He’d intended to wait until the end of the season, not wanting to put extra pressure on Erik right now, not when he was finally getting so many wonderful opportunities to play, the chances Erik so richly deserved. Not when it seemed like his career was beginning to soar again after two frustrating half seasons lost to surgery and rehab. Marco knew just how that felt. And his heart clenched with pride and love every time he watched Erik play, watched his lean, elegant form flowing gracefully over the pitch.

But maybe today was the right time – if it all went horribly wrong then at least they would have the two week break from competition to come to terms with it. And if it went well, then they could support each other and be there for each other through the crucial two months that lay ahead, maybe even think about spending some of their summer holidays together?

Erik was looking at him in confusion, long lashes framing his clear hazel eyes.

Marco sat back, clearing his throat, ‘Well … um … the thing is … Erik … I want more than just sex … not that the sex isn’t great, because it is and I definitely want more of it, as in a lot more of it and hopefully soon,’ he clarified hastily, ‘but I don’t just want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you because … well … because I think that I might be falling in love with you.’

The last words came out all in a rush and Marco realised that he was sweating as he wiped his hand across his brow, nervously waiting for Erik’s response.

‘I think I am falling in love with you too, Marco. In fact, I think I could go so far as to say that I am in love with you. And I would really, really like you to make love to me right now.’

Marco breathed out and then in again heavily, unaware until now that he had been holding his breath as Erik spoke, before bending forward to kiss the man he loved.

Their kiss was warm and sweet at first, made all the sweeter by the fact that they were kissing lips that had finally confessed their love for one another. But it didn’t take long until their kisses became more passionate and more demanding, their tongues buried wet and deep in each other’s mouths as they put every ounce of their emotions and their feelings into their kisses.

Erik blindly thrust the bottle of lube into Marco’s hand without breaking their kiss. They kept kissing for as long as possible while Marco prepared him as slowly and as tenderly as they could bear, gently stroking over his entrance with lube-slick fingers until Erik was relaxed enough for him to slip one inside almost without resistance. He swallowed down every one of Erik’s sighs and moans of pleasure as he caressed him deep within, gradually stretching him open.

It was once he had two fingers comfortably inside, curling them against the sensitive spot which always made Erik cry out with pleasure, that it finally became too much for the younger man. He broke the kiss, arching his back into the touch of Marco’s fingers, groaning uncontrollably and beginning to beg, ‘Please, Marco. I need to feel you inside me … so badly … so much … ’

Marco reached for the condom, his fingers shaking slightly as he attempted to open the foil package. But Erik stopped him, taking the condom out of his hands. Marco bit his lower lip, not caring that he would be leaving a red mark there, as Erik rolled the condom onto him, smoothing it into place and smearing him with more lube. Marco had been aroused for a long time now and the feeling of Erik’s long, elegant fingers caressing him so intimately was almost too much.

But it was what happened next that almost sent Marco over the edge. Erik leaned towards him, nibbling his earlobe and licking inside his ear with a wet tongue. His breath tickled Marco’s damp flesh as Erik whispered, ‘And I hope that it won’t be too much longer before we can stop using condoms.’

Marco felt hot and dizzy, burning to feel Erik against him. He let out a strangled squeak as he pushed Erik back down on the bed, covering him with his body.

Erik felt so good underneath him, lean and lithe, but strong and well built. Their bodies were pressed close together, nothing could come between them. But to his surprise, Marco didn’t immediately thrust himself deep into Erik’s willing body, even though he was aching to do so. Instead he kissed Erik again, hard, wet and insistent, burying himself inside his lover’s mouth as if he was trying to crawl inside his skin.

He seemed to be addicted to kissing Erik ever since their love declarations. And Erik wasn’t complaining either, even though Marco could feel his cock hard and throbbing against him, could feel the dampness of the first sticky droplets of pleasure that had leaked from it on his skin.

It was Erik who made the first move, shifting himself slightly as he reached between their bodies.

‘It’s alright, Marco,’ he heard Erik murmur against his lips, ‘don’t move, just follow me.’

They were both slick with lube and Erik was able to manoeuvre Marco’s cock into position between his sweaty, sticky ass cheeks. And then Erik slowly thrust his hips upwards, gradually forcing Marco through his entrance and deep inside him. He raised his right leg, wrapping it around Marco’s body so that his thigh was clamped hard across Marco’s buttocks, using it as leverage to pull Marco further inside.

This was so hot, thought Marco, sexy and tender at the same time, their bodies pressed close together, sticking together with the sweat of their passion. Erik began to move against him, more rocking than thrusting and Marco marvelled at how string and supple he was as he used every inch of his skill and strength to bring them to their climaxes.

They kissed for as long as they could, even though their kisses became wet, sloppy and messy, teeth grazing over lips and skin, moans escaping their parted lips. Marco could feel his orgasm building slowly, like a gathering thunderstorm in his veins. His thighs were trembling with the tension, tendrils of pleasure were spreading out from the base of his spine and his balls felt heavy with the need to come, drawn up tight against his body.

The intoxicating cocktail of the intermingled scents of Erik’s shampoo and shower gel and the smell of his sweat and his arousal, filled Marco’s nostrils like the most seductive perfume imaginable. He felt weightless and boneless, as if he was floating, as if his whole being was concentrated on the place where Erik’s and his bodies were joined, on the feeling of Erik’s leg gripping him, the only things that grounded and tethered him right now. But thankfully he needed to do nothing more than lie there held close in Erik’s loving arms, held tight against the body of the man he had wanted for so long, as he chased both of their climaxes for them.

Erik’s movements were soft and steady until he began to clench and release his muscles round Marco in time to the rocking motions of his hips. Marco couldn’t hold out for long against this. Finally he had to break off their kiss, burying his face in the crook of Erik’s neck as he stuttered and moaned through his orgasm, which felt almost like series of explosions, as if his entire world expanded and then contracted again and again. It had never felt like this before, Marco had never known that it could feel like as his climax consumed his whole body. He breathed out only one word, a long, drawn out ‘E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-rik.’

He lay there, limp and satisfied, unable to move a finger for a moment, relieved to feel Erik’s cock pulsing underneath him, spurting wet against his belly, and overjoyed to hear Erik whisper his name in his ear as he came.

They lay there, bodies still melded together, incredibly sweaty and sticky, but even more incredibly happy. Marco knew that he had a stupid grin plastered all over his face where it was still buried in Erik’s neck, but he wasn’t at all embarrassed as he knew that Erik was grinning just as happily as he stroked Marco’s damp hair soothingly.

Eventually he had to unwillingly lever himself off of Erik’s body, both of them exchanging amused grins at the noises their damp, sticky flesh made as they separated. But they didn’t really want to part, rolling over to face one other, gazing at each other in rapt adoration, hands still stroking over flushed, sweaty skin. They could shower together later, but for now they just wanted to enjoy this perfect moment.

Marco knew that he had to find the right words to break their silence, Erik deserved that, what had just happened between them deserved that. A cheery ‘time for breakfast!’ wasn’t appropriate on this occasion. Eventually he realised what he wanted to say.

‘I know you need your privacy and your own space, Erik, and I respect that. But maybe you would like to go home and collect some more of your things this weekend? Not just clothes, but maybe things that you need around you, things that make you feel comfortable?’

Erik looked at him, slightly confused but clearly not uninterested.

Marco swallowed before continuing, ‘And maybe you would like to stay here with me over the international break, just to see how we are together, to spend time with each other when there are no matches to play, when it is just training and rehab.

And … well … if that works out, April is going to be an exciting and hectic month, not to mention an exhausting one, and I’d like to share that with you, for us to be there for each other to celebrate the victories and commiserate over the losses. To know that whatever happens, we’ll be coming home to each other.’

Marco felt sick to his stomach as he finished speaking. He had more or less just asked Erik to move in with him and he was desperately hoping that he would say yes. It was all very sudden, he knew that, but now that he had come out with it, Marco couldn’t imagine getting through the rest of the season without Erik by his side.

Erik just smiled back at him, his beautiful eyes sparkling with happiness and just a hint of mischief, ‘Maybe I’ll bring my gladiator costume just so that we can recreate some happy memories!’ he winked at Marco before continuing, ‘And Champions League against Monaco. That is going to be seriously crazy. But it’s better than Bayern. Nothing against them mind, but it would have been a bit boring playing them every week for a month.'

Marco laughed out loud before scooping Erik into his arms for another long, passionate kiss, neither of them caring about the fact that they were both still a sticky mess. He loved Erik so much and they would be perfect together, he was 100% sure of that. And whatever the future held, they would face it together. Of that he was even more certain!


End file.
